League of Palus
The League of Palus is an oligarchic federation of states and territories (and alternatively seen as an alliance) largely situated in the northern hemisphere (mostly surrounding the Umic Sea). It is the successor to the Paludumian Republic (which is a direct continuation from the initial state that ruled over Ume City). The league consists of the four self-governing states of Goruid, Umia, the Septia, and Xandu, and the federal territories of the Palus Capital Territory and the federal districts of Colisia and Karka. A Hegemon rules over the league as commander-in-chief of the Combined Forces, Federal Treasurer, and Governor of the Bank of Palus. Most executive power rests in the state governments and the Citizen's Assembly. The Chen dynasty and Great Thornia have component territories as member states, contribute to the league significantly in industry and finance, and even have some overlapping bureaucratic institutions. History See the History of the Paludumian Republic Background The former Paludumian Republic was a continuation of the original state that ruled Ume City. The republic underwent several major reforms but always regarded itself as a nation state rather than a multi-cultural cosmopolitan civilization. The rapid expansion of its empire and the emergence of several self-governing regions with growing nationalist movements caused the nation to make 'patch-work-like' modifications to its largely unwritten constitution. Experimentation with a federal system in the form of the Holy States was problematic as it did not take into account how new entrants to such a union would have different demands from the core Umic regions. The Dark Realm of Han's inclusion into the union is one such example. Further instability in the Holy States saw its transformation into the Paludumian Republic under the emergency November Government. However, this newfound stability still left questions on who holds true power. The Palus Plan proposed for the creation of a new metropolitan core surrounding Palus Urbem (and abandoning Ume City as a major financial centre). The league is considered to be a partial realisation of the plan with the economy of the new federation being focused on the region around Palus Urbem. Formative period (16 December 2019 - January 2020) On 16 December 2019, the new league was established under the November Government, which promptly dissolved itself and replaced it with the Three Commissions and the new rotating military position of Hegemon. Palus Urbem and its neighbouring districts of the Marshes and Catarcta in Thornia were transformed into the Palus Capital Territory. Thornia's state capital was moved to Elysia. The league inherited Paludumia's Pillager War in Palus and Thornia. On 25 December 2019, Palus Urbem briefly fell to pillager forces, leading to the capital being moved to Elysia for several hours. Clarence's term as Hegemon will be briefly extended due to the ongoing war. On 27 December 2019, the state leaders agreed to repartition territories across the empire: * Weihan's Free State of Xandu was divided back into the State of Xandu (and gained a coastal birch forest, thus giving it a coastline for the first time), and the Dark Realm of Han. * Shuxian's Western Forest state gained Septium (the largest NPC village in the world found thus far) and gained the name of Septia. * Wey Yao's Birca and the federal territory of Umia were reunified under Wey Yao's rule, with Ume City once again becoming its capital. Its western borders were reduced significantly to reflect the reality of military and political control of the region. The state also gained an extreme hills peninsula and the southern islands of Meridia (south Goruid). * Clarence's Thornia gave the whole Sabara region to the federal government, and gained mainland Meridia in return, finally uniting a majority of mainland Goruid peninsula. The state was also renamed to Goruid as the original "Thornian" territories became the Palus Capital Territory. Cooperatism was formally recognised as the social system of the federation. This philosophy originates from Xandu, which states that all citizens of a society contribute to all areas of it to provide comfort and wealth. Clarence's attempt to centralise political power under institutions such as the Three Commissions did not appear to have any effect on the federation, and thus he realised that the federation was really a cooperatist society. On 29 December 2019, the Goruidian district of the Staio Islands and the federal districts of Sabara, Carmelia, and the Eastern Frontier collectively formed the independent and neutral Aphthonis. Hegemon Wey Yao ruled that these newly independent territories in personal union with a member state (including the Dark Realm of Han) must not produce weapons on their soil, nor sell them in order to remain recognised. On 1 January and 5 January 2020, the territories in personal union under Clarence's rule were incorporated into Great Thornia, however it is officially regarded as an overlapping union of states with the League of Palus. Pillager War and insurrections (January 2020 - Present) The re-enabling of mobs caused a serious reduction in military control over the league's territory. Control was largely reduced to urban areas or well-lit rural regions. A violent confrontation between general hostile mobs, pillager factions, and rogue iron golems against the government of Goruid led to the Pillager War, the league's first military conflict in its existence. From the conflict's start in December 2019 to the present, the war has gone from the government going largely in the offensive to a general insurgency as funds are depleted. The government of Goruid faced an insurrection by iron golems taking revenge against authorities' heavy-handed methods of moving villagers out of the way during renovations in the Elysia settlement. The government depleted much of its rocket supply to execute and hunt down these rogue iron golems. This insurrection has been seen to be a debilitating reduction in military power in the state as authorities loose both anti-mob defence and necessary supplies for future conflicts against neighboring nations. Politics The political world in the league is largely divided between two informal parties: Overworlders and Netherists. * Overworlders prefer to emphasise economic and lifestyle development in the overworld realm, as well as to focus on conventional military development via geopolitical strategy. * Netherists prefer to utilise realms such as the nether and ender world to gain access to exotic resources to develop unconventional technology. Political power in the league's regions (Umic and Xandunese) have historically alternated between both parties. Overworlder regimes have tended to oversee periods of dramatic economic growth and construction booms across the country. Netherist regimes have tended to oversee periods of major military advancements and increased outward hostility towards the international community. Government The three institutions that form the federal government are the position of Hegemon, the Citizen's Assembly, and the Bank of Palus (formerly the Central Bank of Paludumia). The Three Commissions, which acted as a form of cabinet government, were abolished on 26 December 2019. This was done in acknowledgement of how all citizens already actively contribute to a wide range of sectors. Hegemon The Hegemon is the ceremonial head of state of the league and the commander-in-chief of the unified military forces of the league. The position is rotated between the self-governing member states of the league. Three Commissions The Three Commissions was a brief revival of Ume City's former Council of Three and streamlined form of the former Paludumian cabinet government. The Ministries of Defence, Policing, and of the Frontiers were abolished and these responsibilities were made the direct responsibility of the Hegemon. The commissions and remaining ministries were abolished on 26 December 2019 due to the commissions not accomplishing much. Self-governing states are now largely responsible for their own infrastructure and food supply. Projects to be completed across the league are to be contracted to state leaders on a per-project basis. Three commissioners each controlled a commission/organisation that was responsible for running a certain aspect of the whole league. Each commissioner was allowed to hold office for as long as they pleased and could appoint their own successor. Citizen's Assembly The Citizen's Assembly is the legislative body of the league, and is a continuation of both the College of States and the Umic Citizen's Assembly. All citizens of the league may attend and participate in the assembly, and may propose new laws or ask for re-consideration into past decisions of the Hegemon and/or the Three Commissions. Bank of Palus As none of the three commissions controls the financial affairs of the league as a whole, the Bank of Palus is not only the central banking authority, but also the controller of the Treasury of the League. The governor of the bank is the Hegemon. Law Enforcement Law enforcement is largely done by the leaders of states. This is often done through their states' military forces, with one example being the Pillager War in Goruid. The ruling class collectively enforces federal laws whether or not they are in their own state(s). Military The military forces of the league consists of all militias of member states and federal territories. The combined forces of the league is simply known as the Combined Forces. The commander-in-chief of the combined forces is the Hegemon. Due to the position's rotating nature, the centre of military command is not fixed in one location. The forces of the league are under significant financial and strategic strain due to balancing the re-enabling of mobs (causing a diversion of funds to internal security) and also having to establish control of frontier regions (which has meant increased spending on colonisation and equipment). Insurrections in towns, settlements, and villages in Goruid have caused the Goruidian component of the forces to be under even greater strain. Administrative divisions The league consists of four self-governing states and two federal territories. Self-governing states Self-governing states are defined to be territories where its leader rules in their own right (not by appointment). Federal territories Federal territories are not all the same in terms of the freedoms that citizens have in them. The Palus Capital Territory is controlled by the leadership of the states of Goruid and Umia, though the Citizen's Assembly is the official governing body of the territory. Sabara is largely free for all citizens to live and work in, though policing is largely conducted by Septian and Goruidian forces.